The Trial Of Harry Potter
by aadixon
Summary: The Statute Of Secrecy has fallen. Harry Potter has been arrested by Muggle Britain and charged with murder. All eyes watch as the single most important trial in modern history unfolds. Set after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry/Hermione ((Written by my son, JB.) (Chapter One Rewritten 12/31/15))


**The Trial Of Harry Potter**

_Please See Profile For Disclaimer..._

* * *

**AADixon: This story is being posted by me for my 8 year old son, JB. This is his story and his writings so please take this into consideration while reading...enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

Mr. Wallace looked at the high barb wired fence and sighed as he approached the guard building. This was not how he liked to start cases and knowing that this might just be the most pleasant part made his chest tighten. Though he was not accustomed to the level of security and scrutiny he had to endure as he was poked, prodded, padded down, and scanned while entering the facility; it was nothing less than he had expected from a Class A Maximum Security Prison like Woodhill.

Once inside the prison, an officer escorted Mr. Wallace to a room with a two-way mirror on one wall; a table and two chairs on opposing sides in the center.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Wallace." said the officer. "The prisoner will be in shortly."

"Thank you." said Mr. Wallace, taking a seat so that his back was to the mirror.

Twenty minutes later, two armed officers escorted a young man with untidy black hair, glasses, bright green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead into the room; his hands cuffed in front of him. They shoved the young man into the seat across from Mr. Wallace.

Mr. Wallace looked the young man up and down before speaking. He was shorter and thinner than Mr. Wallace had expected. '_Was this really the man he had read so much about_', wondered Mr. Wallace. He had read the newspapers, the police file and spoken with several witnesses. By all accounts, he expected to see a soldier or warrior of some type, not a small young man. '_Surely this could not be Harry Potter_', he mused to himself.

"Officers, might we have some privacy?" asked Mr. Wallace.

"Our orders are to stay with the prisoner." replied one of the officers.

"He has no weapon of any kind, correct?" asked Mr. Wallace.

"Of course not." replied the officer. "This is a maximum security prison."

"Then we will be fine." said Mr. Wallace.

The officers did not want to, but reluctantly proceeded out into the hall; closing the door behind them. Through the privacy glass in the door he could see their shadows as they stood guard.

"Are you my solicitor?" asked Harry, not looking up at the man.

"That depends." replied Mr. Wallace, leaning back into his chair. "I asked for a private meeting to see if that would be the case."

"May I ask your name?" asked Harry.

"My name is Jacob Wallace, Mr. Potter."

"What would you like me to say, Mr. Wallace?" asked Harry.

"Given the opportunity, I would love nothing more than to sit here for hours asking you all about your world." replied Mr. Wallace. "Me being a, how do you say Muggle, I have probably thousands of questions. Unfortunately, right now I need to learn something about you."

"What would you like to know?" asked Harry, still staring at the floor.

"Well, you see the British Courts don't know how to handle this case to begin with, unless we go back to the days of burning people for sorcery." replied Mr. Wallace. "Thankfully, being that the idea of such in the modern day would be considered unreasonable, the British Government is viewing this as a religious war of sorts."

"Magic isn't a religion, Mr. Wallace." said Harry.

"I agree." said Mr. Wallace, smiling. "I see it as a talent or gift, but fear is a powerful thing, Mr. Potter. What Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, did to our world and what he had planned to do has come to the attention of the British Government. They have been aware and watching your people since that broom fight you had over Little Whinging."

"If they were watching then why didn't they help?" asked Harry, furrowing his brow and showing emotion for the first time.

"I don't think they were sure what they were seeing or who was doing what." replied Mr. Wallace. "It scared them, Mr. Potter."

"You're not scared." retorted Harry.

"I have known the Grangers for a very long time." said Mr. Wallace. "I watched Hermione grow up until she started attending your boarding school. I noticed that during the holidays she was different, but I just thought it was because she was a teenager."

"What am I on trial for?" asked Harry.

Mr. Wallace simply stared at Harry for a few minutes. He could not believe what he had just heard. '_Was it possible that no one had explained to him why he had been arrested_', thought Mr. Wallace.

"Mr. Potter, you are on trial for the murders of nearly a hundred people, uh, Muggles." replied Mr. Wallace.

"WHAT?" shouted Harry.

"I cannot believe that they did not tell you." said Mr. Wallace calmly. "This is highly irregular. Please stay calm Mr. Potter or they will take you away."

"How can they blame me for a hundred Muggle deaths?" asked Harry, completely confused.

"They blame you for your battle with this Lord Voldemort." replied Mr. Wallace. "They see you as the leader of your side."

"We-I was fighting to save the world from him." said Harry angrily. "He would have killed more Muggles if I hadn't stopped him. He would have tried to take over the world!"

"Which makes you the wizard hero." said Mr. Wallace. "If they find you guilty of murder, then all your people will be seen as dangerous terrorists. If you are found innocent then you will be seen as one of the greatest heroes the world has ever seen."

Harry sat there quiet and Mr. Wallace could see that he was thinking hard.

"You're thinking why doesn't your people just erase all our memories and rescue you." said Mr. Wallace smiling.

Harry did not answer but just looked at him, his mouth open.

"Naturally, Hermione has a theory." said Mr. Wallace smirking.

"What kind of theory?" asked Harry, now leaning on the table.

"She told me that there is this world wide Wizard's council called the ICW." began Mr. Wallace. "She believes that they are waiting to see what happens. If you lose, then you go to prison for life as a mass murderer and your people go back into hiding. If you win, then all your people come out of hiding and try to live in peace with us Muggles."

"So..." said Harry angrily "this is just an experiment to see if we can be accepted by the world. What about the rest of our world like dragons and elves and goblins and giants? Will they be accepted too or killed by Muggles?"

"I don't know, Mr. Potter." replied Mr. Wallace. "I think that your people would be held responsible for the magical creatures in the world and to keep them under control… like you do now."

Harry laughed sarcastically and that did not make Mr. Wallace feel very comfortable.

"Mr. Potter, I think that the officers are getting ready to take you back to your cell." said Mr. Wallace. "I must go meet with Hermione and one Arthur Weasley so I can begin to build my case."

"So... you're going to be my solicitor?" asked Harry.

"And your Advocate, Mr. Potter." replied Mr. Wallace. "No barrister will even consider taking your case. Fortunately for us, I am qualified to do both."

"Do you think you can win?" asked Harry.

"If I lose your case it will be my first in a long time, Mr. Potter." said Mr. Wallace as the officers entered the room and handcuffed Harry once more.

Mr. Wallace shook Harry's hand then watched as his toughest case he would possibly ever take on was escorted from the room. Harry stopped and looked back at Mr. Wallace.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" asked Mr. Wallace, raising one eyebrow.

"Thank you, Mr. Wallace." said Harry solemnly.

"Don't thank me yet, Mr. Potter." replied Mr. Wallace. "We have a long way to go."

* * *

Jacob Wallace was following his escort out of the prison when he heard someone hail him. He turned to see a very familiar woman walking up fast.

"Well hello, Ms. Williams." greeted Jacob, smiling broadly. "Did the Warden let you in or have you been naughty?"

"Mr. Wallace, I'm glad to see that you still have your sense of humor." retorted Ms. Williams stiffly, clearly unhappy. "I dare say that you'll need it if you plan to represent that one."

Arabela Williams had always been quite the stuffed shirt, as far back as he could remember. She was tall with a slender build, pale complexion, and cold blue eyes. He had known her since law school and humor had never been her thing. She was always serious and did not adjust well to jokes or casual conversation for that matter. Her presence could only mean one thing – she was the prosecutor for this case.

"Spying through two-way mirrors again?" asked Jacob, lifting an eyebrow in mock concern.

"You very well know that I would never violate the privacy –"

"It was meant to be a laugh." interrupted Jacob. "Now, can I assume that you have been chosen to prosecute this case?"

"I will be representing the people in this case," replied Ms. Williams "so take my advice and drop him."

"And allow the courts to force appoint a barrister?" retorted Jacob. "I think not. That would be like handing him over to you without the least resistance. Wouldn't want you to lose your edge."

"Representing him is representing all those like him." said Williams coldly. "Are you prepared to represent your last case?"

"Good day, Ms. Williams." retorted Jacob, nodding his head to her. "I have a defense to prepare."

With that, he left a stern Williams standing in the corridor as he followed the guard to the prison exit.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to AADixon (my Dad) for being beta. This is my first story and this is fun! Please Please Please review and let me know what you think! **

**A/N: (10/8/2015) I changed this chapter to make it more realistic. Some readers with more knowledge of British law helped me.**


End file.
